DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Abstract) The College on Problems of Drug Dependence (CPDD) will hold its 60th Annual Scientific Meeting at the Scottsdale Princess Resort in Scottsdale, Arizona, from June 13 through June 18, 1998. There will be 5 days of scientific sessions which will be made up of volunteer oral presentations, poster sessions, and 12 or 13 timely symposia. Special attention is given to the needs of young scientists, trainees, students, and underrepresented populations in the field. Such attention is needed to insure a continued cadre of scientists for the field of drug abuse. There will be a good balance of all fields and topics representing the drug abuse research community. Although final symposia choices will not be made by the Program Committee of CPDD until the fall of 1997, among the list of symposia and chairs that have already been submitted and are under consideration by the Program Committee are the following: Anandamide: Toward an understanding of its physiological role(s), Billy Martin Effect of nocicieptin (orphanin FQ) on opiod-regulated pain thresholds, Alan Gintzler The drug abuse relevance of recent research on excitatory amino acid neurotransmission, Robert Balster Is scheduling always necessary? Model post marketing surveillance program for abuse liability, Theodore Cicero and Sidney Schnoll The Drug Evaluation Committee of the CPDD: Current status and future directions, William Woolverton and Charles France Continency management for real-life drug abuse treatment, Leslie Amass and Martin Iguchi Fundamental processes of human infant development affected by prenatal cocaine exposure, Bernard Karmel Plenary and award lectures as well as several satellite meetings and specialty workshops will complete the program. The Proceedings will be published as an archival NIDA monograph and will be mailed to all meeting registrants and to all NIDA grantees.